Sion
Sion is a fanmade character for the anime and manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Depending on the user, Sion can appear to be an adopted younger sister or a daughter to Switzerland. Appearance ﻿Sion is widely called the sunniest in all of Switzerland. She has very light blonde hair from being out in the sun constantly. She has hazel eyes and seems to be constantly pouting about something or other. Sion is rather small and rather than having an ahoge pointing up, she has hair that slopes closer to her head, forming a sort of "valley". She also has a widow's peak, but barely anyone actually knows that. Due to being so loud, not only with her mouth but with all the planes and trains in the area, she is usually seen wearing black aviating headphones like hair covering her ears, it helps since Switzerland's always got a gun around and shooting at her neighbor, Italy. Her hearing is incredibly poor, to the point where Liechtenstein went out of her way to get her a pair of hearing aids. Sion doesn't like to talk about them, but she loves them. Personality Originally, she lived with the Seduni tribe and had a personality similar to Switzerland's. She was pretty careless, had everything mapped out, and was a fierce fighter, joining the Seduni at the battle of Octoduris. However, she was conquered along with the Celt tribe by the Roman Empire and lived with him for too long. She constantly took notes on him and kept them in the hall for later use. Of course, living with the Roman Empire gave her a better and newer personality. She remained fierce and ready to battle, but lost her skill and planning things out and started being extremely careless. She became a little goofy and more care-free. She also started to become brattier, wanting everything to come quickly and precisely when she asked. She gets down-in-the-dumps if it doesn't go her way, shown through and through the three times she attempted to host the Winter Olympics, each time losing. Interests ﻿Sion finds that the Earth is rather boring and dislikes being neutral. She she spends her fee time taking lessons at the Groupe Helico Sion school and learning to fly things such as helicopters and planes. It's her favorite passtime, although she has on more than one occasion hit the fields... She also loves grapes and wines, although the age of technology is ever so quickly causing her vineyards to shrink and giving her heartburn and keeping her worrying. She does love computers, though. She also loves explosions. Although it may seem peculiar, a good explosion "warms her heart", as she puts it. In fact, she has a waste incinerator in her city that connect to 44 communities sorrounding her, and it's made with a converter as to keep pollutionlevels down. Not to mention the heat from the combustion is turned into electrical energy to be used by other homes. Along with her flying lessons, Switzerland has her enrolled in the HES-SO Valais college, learning more about economics and what-not. This way she can make herself more useful. Relationships Switzerland Being that she ended up living with him due to being found inside his territory, the two are on good terms. She ﻿is used to his tsundere personality and trigger-happiness. Although, she really dislikes it when he comes barging thorugh her home to "get a better shot at Italy." Roman Empire Seen more like a father to her, the Roman Empire and her lived in his house for a long time. She respected his ability to be strong and yet so carefree and idolized him. She keeps notes on him in the Town Hall and often flips through them. N. Italy Due to his tendency to run around without pants, she's rather annoyed with his behavior. It doesn't help that while she's sleeping Switzerland barges in just to get a clearer shot at him. Sion frequently points out that she lost her chance to host the Winter Olypics because of him. TBE ﻿ ﻿ Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Brindled Tea Characters